The Dark Avenger's'
by Dove11
Summary: Angel just can't seem to stay away from slayers.  When an unaturally young slayer pops up just in time for an unexpected problem, will they work together?  This story takes place right after season 1.


I have recently become obsessed with Angel- mostly because David Boreanaz also stars in Bones! And if you have read my profile you will know that I LOVE these shows. Also Mo just happens to be my alter ego and I LOVE her. So here it goes!

I'm gonna tell you a little story. Now I've had a couple of drinks so you might have to deal with it. Now I know, I know I'm dead. Turns out my little slice of heaven is a floatin pub. Yeah, Yeah don't think I don't think I don't know what you are thinking, "Oh Doyle, you sacrificed yourself to save most of L.A., where is the glory, the romance, what about the unfinished love?" Well turns out the PTB think this is all I need, so I guess unlimited free beer is better than eternal punishment, so I deal. Anyway the story- here goes.

Mo is the most badass slayer I know and get this- she is 13- a baby! But hey she shot me back to the afterlife so, she is better than most. She's all decked out in her leather jacket and purple lipstick. All in all she is Grammy's heart attack personified.

Anyway. Mo's real name is Molly. Molly McCollum. She had a pretty crappy life- and this is comin from an abandoned half breed. Both her parents died when she was seven, a couple of vamps. She lived with her uncle in upper east Manhattan until he brought out her birthday present, a steak knife. She ditched her watcher at 11 and did what comes naturally to any 11 year old in this situation- she faked her own death. Found a demon in the streets and dressed it up in all her jewelry and she burned it then dumped it in the Hudson. Anyway she split. Smart girl if you ask me, I would have never thought of it.

I guess she heard of Angel or something because two years later after Angel had been slayin it up, she umm…showed up…

Mo watched from the back of Angel's car, casually reapplying her black eyeliner and purple lipstick. She watched as the vampire anticipated all of his opponent's moves, right, left, arm, kick. She would look forward to talkin to him. She had done her homework too. Angelus- An all powerful and ruthless killer until he sucked a gypsy dry like a juice box and a bunch of 'em restored his soul. A vamp with a soul. She couldn't help but chuckle.

Finally the demon fell and Angel climbed into the car. Mo settled in the back for a while but pounced as he pulled out of the parking garage.

"What up Liam?" She asked as she climbed into the front seat.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Angel asked clutching a small dagger.

"You wouldn't shank a little girl, would you?" Mo asked stealing a glance at her purple nail polish.

"Who are you?" Angel asked testily.

"I'm Mo and your Liam," Mo said now twirling her red and purple streaked hair.

"You must have me mistake-."

"No. That's the name your mother gave you right? Your human name?"

"You know what I am?" Angel asked, confused as Mo chuckled.

"Yeah, I did my homework. Vamp with a soul, playing the role of superman. That is if superman had tanning issues."

"Who are you?" Angel asked again.

"God, I thought we were done with the intros! I'm Molly McCollum, if you don't call me Mo I will singlehandedly rip your heart out. I'm a slayer- going rouge. I have people who have people if you know what I mean."

"You're slayer; how old are you?"

"The ripe young age of thirteen," Mo said lazily looking at the passing buildings.

A few minutes passed as Angel thought about Mo's attitude problem, sometimes glancing at his arm and wondering how much spray tan would cost.

"Where is your watcher?" Angel asked casually.

"Well, Liam, I don't exactly know. I split when I was 11." Mo said her voice sounding muffled.

"Why did you leave?" Angel asked, prodding as usual.

"Let's just say my uncle thought giving my leg a steak knife was the perfect way to say 'I love you'," Mo said quietly, tears silently running down her cheeks.

"We will go to my office and figure things out there," Angel said looking at the young slayer. He saw the makeup stained tears leaving trails on her narrow face and realized how young the slayer actually was.

-xXx-

Angel walked into the office catching Cordilia off guard. She started to say something but stopped with her hand over her heart as Angel pulled Mo in from the hallway.

"This is Mo," Angel said watching Mo in case she wanted to speak for herself, "She is a slayer."

Cordelia looked at Angel and back to Mo, "How old is she?"

"Thirteen," Angel asked.

"Thirteen? And you're a slayer?" Cordelia asked, looking astonishingly at Mo.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for the good life," Mo said.

After they said their goodbyes to Cordelia they were on their way to the elevator when they ran into Wesley.

"Umm…Mo this is-," Angel began as Mo walked knowingly to Mr. Wesley Windom Price.

"Price Gun!"

"Hello Molly," Wesley said hugging the young girl.

-xXx-

Wesley hugged the young slayer for a long time while she cried.

"Angel, where did you find Molly?" Wesley asked after Mo went to go wash her face.

"She umm… Found me," Angel said, "How do you two know each other?"

"I thought that it would be obvious, I'm her watcher," Wesley said, looking down.

"She's so young Wesley," Angel said, "She's just a little girl."

"I told the council that but she had seen so much Angel. When she was seven her family was attacked by some vampires, three or four. I noticed her gift as I was walking by, I tried to help but I was too late. Her parents were lost." He paused and looked up.

"I reported this to the council and we began to train. She was very gifted but her uncle was a force to be reckoned with. I tried to adopt her but the council wouldn't have it. She blamed me for what happened with her uncle and she took off. That's why I went to Sunnydale."

"She's been through a lot," Angel said, "She can stay here while we sort things out."

-xXx-

Mo watched as Angel sucked down his "beverage".

"That human?" she asked struggling to keep her dinner down.

"No. Pig's blood. I get it from the butcher," Angel said, sensing her ill feelings toward it being human. They sat at either ends of Angel's kitchen table while they both ate a dinner of either eggs or… Vamp food.

"So Wesley was your watcher?" Angel asked, struggling to make small talk.

"Still is," Mo said, "Price Gun is like family, me and him have had some fun times."

Angel sucked down the rest of his meal and turned to Mo with a small, nervous grin on his face, "Mo, Wesley and I think that you should probably stay here for a while, the city is a dangerous place for a kid, even a slayer."

Mo answered without any thought, "Sure, sounds good to me. Who knew dumpsters didn't come with space heaters?" she joked.

Angel grinned at her joke just as a demon smashed into the room. Mo jumped up, grabbing her knife she ran to Angel's side, who already had the demon in a head lock. Mo stabbed him twice in the stomach and once in the heart. As the demon lay dying, he sputtered out his last words:

"Your friend is back Angelus, the seer is back."

Reviews are always appreciated and I love to hear feedback!


End file.
